


The Journal of Prisoner 2316

by Silver_Flair



Series: Pay Back [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Experimental Style, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: A series of journal entries by Prisoner 2316, who is in prison for murder, kidnapping, assault,and blackmail.Seems this guy has a mouth on him, ay Officer?





	The Journal of Prisoner 2316

May 25, 1965

 

I’m not doing the ‘Dear Diary’ you better realize that now,

I don’t want to do this, but it seems I have to. I’m mute, and refuse to learn ASL, so woohoo, writing down everything my friend and I have done is where it’s at. According to my “watchers” I have to write down what happened every night for at least five minutes.

_ This is done for a reason Dean, you need to let this out. _

To whoever is reading this, buckle down this is a shitshow.

_ Buckled, and I have my popcorn at the ready. _

It all sta… what the hell, this ain’t no story.

_ Tell it in a way that makes you comfortable. _

So, my friend was a jock right? My sister was a cheerleader, stereotypical I know.

 

But anyways, boy met girl, thought she was a little girl, years later realized “Wow, she’s pretty,” later realized she was nice too, fell in love, and asked her to marry him.

 

So here I am, the brother to my wonderful sister, and best friend to a stupid bastard. Watching as they fell even more madly in love, and WOW what a sight that was, I almost blushed a few times. Kinda made me sick too.

 

Anyways, a few month before the wedding my father met with the wrong people, and went into debt. He sure as hell couldn’t pay it, and I guess they decided that killing one of his children was the price he had to pay.

 

So, BAM bye-bye little sister. And shit man, Josh (my friend and her “was” soon-to-be-husband) went crazy. Decided he was going to get pay-back, and things just went downhill from there.

_ It seems you don’t care about your sister? _

Prisoner 2316

_ Dean _

P.S. Okay you overcrowding policers, you happy now?

_ Yes, yes we are. _

  
  
  



End file.
